


Attention to the Mind and Body

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Bathing, Cleaning, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, leader worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inferno is going to take care of his Queen's requirements, whether Megatron orders him to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention to the Mind and Body

**Author's Note:**

> written for the May 26, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting. agian, i apologize for any spelling errors.

Title: Attention to the Mind and Body  
Universe: Beast Wars  
Rating: G  
Characters: Inferno, Megatron  
Content Advisory: none. well, except that Inferno is still crazypants, in a very subtle way.  
Prompt: 6. The Jacuzzi  
Notes: written for the May 26, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting. agian, i apologize for any spelling errors.

  
With greatest pride, Inferno wiped away the last speck of grime from his Queen's bathing room. The floor was polished to a high shine, the walls scoured of all traces of encroaching molds and the jetted tub scrubbed until the layers of grime and mineral deposits swept down the drain with the cleaning fluids. The room sparkled, and Inferno knew that his Queen could find no reason to be unhappy with him.

Once finished with his cleaning, Inferno ran water--carefully filtered now, to remove impurities that could be detrimental to his Queen's beast mode--into the tub. He heated it to the perfect temperature to relax cables and loosen tense joints, knowing that his Queen would be tightly wound after disciplining the other members of the crew. Then he added soothing oil, to help lubricate his Queen's joints and keep the flesh of his beast mode soft and pliant. Lastly, he set the yellow floating toy--also cleaned and double checked to be sure the squeak mechanism was still intact--into the water and turned the jets on.

After all, it was no good for the colony if his Queen's body was cared for but not his mind.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Megatron's optics narrowed as he took in the sight of his _sparkling_ clean bath room. It was so clean it was... sterile. Even the places where he had scratched the floor with his beast mode's claws had been buffed out.

No Predicon except Inferno would be so daring. He would beat the ant soundly, after he had taken the time to relax in the conviently filled tub.

He settled into the water, with a contented sigh. How Inferno had known the proper temperature was beyond him, but he could feel the tension bleeding out of his body already. He squeezed his duck between two fingers, pondering as the toy squeaked cheerfully at him. The room was too clean, but all the jets in the tub were working properly again, and the black smudges he had accidentally left on his bath companion were gone.

He would still beat the ant for his presuption, but perhaps Inferno's fate could wait until tomorrow.  



End file.
